A Long Way To Go
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: Ed going through some difficult times. Then someone good and bad pops into his life. Yaoi, Language and OCCness. I DO NOT OWN FMA! [RoyxEd] Rating changed! Complete!
1. NO!

Wow, this is my first FMA fanfic. And it's gonna suck in the begining, but I promise, it'll get better. There's weirdness, and OCCness. You'll have that. Um, alright I guess. Please, comment, critise, whatever.

".." - talking

_'Gah!' -_ thoughts or sounds

Main Couple - RoyxEdward

* * *

Ed ran his hands though his hair and looked at the papers on his coffee table. Sighing, he stood up and began to pace around his living room. He stopped and looked at the papers again. Walking over to the couch, he picked up his pen and began signing the papers, when… 

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Fullmetal?"

"Damnit, Colonel. What do you want?" Ed was annoyed. Mustang was one of the last people he wanted to deal with right now.

"I need those papers." Mustang said through the door.

"I'm not finished. Now leave." Ed put his hands behind his head and lay down on his couch, looking up at the ceiling. As soon as Ed did this, he heard the door to his apartment open and then click close. Mustang stood there in full uniform, hands behind his back.

"Edward, are you alright?" The Flame Alchemist surprised himself at the question, Ed didn't move from where he was. He didn't move his gaze, nor sit up and tell Mustang to leave.

"No, I'm not." Was all he said. That was all. Roy walked over to where the, now, 16 year old blond, was lying down. Roy looked at Ed, who had finally looked away. Mustang noted that there were tears in the boy's eyes. He was trying extremely hard not to cry.

"Edward, I know it's hard. But the sooner you realize it's over, the sooner you can get over it." Mustang wasn't being much help to Ed. He was just pissing Ed off even more.

"I DO REALIZE IT'S OVER. I'M ALLOWED TO BE UPSET, ALRIGHT? YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE UPSET IF YOU JUST WATCHED THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAD LEFT, DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. AND YOU COULDN'T HELP!" Ed was standing now. Tears streaming down his face. Roy didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing he could think of. He took the younger boy, and pulled him closer to himself. Roy held Ed in a tight hug, while Ed sobbed like a lost child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't have a huge ceremony. They couldn't really. They had taken the armor that Alphonse had been in for 3 years. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, Winry Rockbell, and Pinako Rockbell all attended. Just them. It was a small, but it meant a lot to Ed, and Ed knew that it meant a lot to Al.

Alphonse's death was tragic. Nobody knew how Al died. Nobody, but Ed, who was still reluctant to talk about it. Only Roy Mustang knew that Ed had felt helpless in saving his brother. Roy had held onto Ed for almost a half hour, until Ed started to calm down. Mustang, or anyone other than Al, had ever seen the Fullmetal Alchemist cry. Ed had clung onto the older man for, what seemed like, dear life. Roy shocked himself about caring so much for the younger teen, but just couldn't help it. Espically now, in his time of need.

After the ceremony was over everybody left. Everyone but Ed. He stood the and stared at the grave stone.

It started to rain while he was standing there, watching the gravestone. Ed heard a car pull up behind him. He didn't turn around until he heard his name called.

"Fullmetal!"

Slowly, Ed turned around to see Mustang, standing at his car, car door wide open. Ed stared blankly at him as he ran up to Ed and pulled him into a tight hug. Edward didn't do anything. He didn't hug Roy, he didn't cry, and he didn't move. Mustang almost started crying right there, with Ed in his arms, standing in the rain.

"Come on, Ed. I'll take you home." Roy said, pulling away from Ed. He finally looked up at the Colonel with blank eyes.

"I don't want to be alone."

"... Do you want to stay at my place with me tonight?" Ed just stared at him blankly, but slowly nodded anyways. The Flame Alchemist wrapped one arm around Ed's shoulders and lead him to the car. Ed sat in the front seat and stared out the window. Mustang just thought he was in shock, so the stay together probably wouldn't be to bad. The car ride was extremely quiet. Way to quiet for Mustang to handle. So he turned on the radio and played it softly. He could have sworen he heard sobbing during the song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, almost as soon as Roy had welcomed Ed into his home, did Ed find the couch and pass out on it.

_'He must be extremely stressed out.' _He grabbed a blanket from his bedroom, after striping Ed of his soaking wet coat and shirt, he drapped the blanket over him. Then he did something that surprised himself. Mustang bent over and kissed Ed on the forehead. After blushing, smacking himself on the head a couple of times and looking over the sleeping boy, he walked away to go take a shower.

Whenever Roy got dressed and walked into the living to see Ed examining his automail arm.

"Ed?" Mustang walked towards the blond.

"It's funny, ya know? I gave up this arm to save Al's soul." He covered his eyes with his automail hand. Roy saw a tear roll down the side of his face. He wasn't sure what to do. So he sat down next to Ed on the couch.

"What happened?" Ed started crying even harder, and shook his head no.

"I-I can't say..." Sobbing, Ed sat up and put his face into his hands. Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll be here with you, always. If you ever need me." Then it was Ed's turn to hug Roy.

* * *

So what did you think? Please don't flame to bad! ; Yeah, so tell me what you think, okay? Thanks guys! I'll probably update soon! 


	2. Gah!

_**Woo! Here's another chapter! Sorry. It took longer than I thought it would. My friends kidnapped me so I couldn't write it... X . x**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 months since Al had passed away, and everything was almost back to normal. Although he did still get depressed sometimes, Ed was still his short, angry self with his 'full-of-it' attitude. Him and Roy Mustang still fought, Maes Hughes still showered him with pictures of his little Elicia, Alex Armstrong still took off his shirt a lot, nobody acted different after Al's death. After mourning, everyone went back to normal, which made Ed want to feel better about it too.

Ed didn't have many friends. Winry still came to see him sometimes, but mostly whenever he got into another fight and broke his automail arm. Ed was kind of 'anti-social' around the office and didn't go out much. So the last time that Winry was in Central, she made sure to talk to the guys.

"Please, just take him with you guys one night. Just where ever you guys go... I don't even wanna know." Winry was begging Havoc, Hughes, and Mustang.

"Last time I invited him with us, he just smiled, waved and said he wasn't up for it. Sometimes I think that he just isn't ready to go out." Hughes said, stoking his chin.

"He has to get over this. It's been 3 months! I don't care what you have to do. You better take him out. Kidnap him if you have to!" Winry shouted before turning and walking out of Mustang's office.

"Man, sometimes, I get scared when she's around. I think she's gonna end up killing one of us if we aren't careful..." Mustang and Hughes nodded in unison, agreeing with Havoc.

"Alright, to get her off our backs, what are we going to do about Fullmetal?" Mustang said, leaning foreward on his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Edward Elric was sitting on his couch, reading a book whenever he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Fullmetal? Open the door, I have something I need to talk to you about." The Colonel's voice came through the door. Ed sighed an annoyed sigh and opened the door, only to have Havoc and Hughes quickly and roughly grab him by the arms and drag him back into his living room.

"What the fuck? What is this all about Mustang!" Ed started kicking trying to get Maes and Jean to let go of him.

"We have decided that it is time that you get out of your home, and start having a life! So, you are coming with us. But first... get dressed... please." Roy said as he noticed the younger boy wasn't wearing a shirt. Ed blushed and started yelling again, but quickly stopped whenever Roy's hand found it's way to Ed's mouth and covered it. The Fullmetal alchemist was giving Roy the death glare, while Maes and Jean just laughed.

Just as quickly as Roy put his hand on Ed's mouth, he had pulled it off. With a digusted look on his face, and wiping his hand on his black pants he started screaming.

"EWW! HE LICKED ME! GROSS!" Ed just winked and stuck out his tongue. Havoc and Hughes let go of Ed as they fell to the ground laughing.

"HA! That's what you get!" Ed yelled at Roy as he walked over to the couch and grabbed his shirt that was lying there. Putting it on and kicking Hughes and Havoc (not with his automail foot) he walked up to Mustang and said, "What do mean 'start having a life'?" Ed said, sending the Colonel another death glare. Havoc stood up and lite a cigarette.

"Come on. You're coming with us." Havoc said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"And where exactly are you going?" Ed asked, lifting an eyebrow at the Second Lieutenant.

"Well..." Roy hesitated and looked at Maes and Jean, who just looked at him with wide eyes, "Just shut up, and get your shoes on, and let's go." Ed just stood there. Arms crossed, galring at Mustang.

"Do it, or we'll have to restrain you again." Sighing, Ed sat down and began to put his black boots on. He grabbed his red coat and followed Roy outside, with Maes and Jean behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A bar. I'm not old enough to drink!" Edward tried to turn around and walk away, but Maes grabbed hold on the back of his shirt.

"Oh, well. You are now." Jean said as he and Roy walked into the bar, Maes still held onto the back of his shirt.

"Edward. Have some fun. And just because you don't like being around Mustang doesn't mean you can't do that." Ed blushed and looked at the ground. Maes tried to look at Ed's face, but then again didn't try to hard to do so. "Come on." he said.

Ed had just then remembered the night of the funeral. When he stayed at the Colonel's house. Just thinking about it made him blush scarlet. He remembered that in despair, he had clung onto Roy Mustang like a child that just lost everything.

Hoping that that thought didn't ruin his night with his friends, Ed walked into the bar before Maes. Ed saw that Roy and Jean had found a booth and were both smoking. They walked over and sat in the booth. Ed was trying to get the edge, so that he could make a quick escape when he felt like it, but Maes pushed him in so that Ed was sitting between Maes and Roy. Still annoyed that he was forced out of his house and dragged to a place where he didn't want to be, he tried to listen to what the three older men were talking about. But couldn't. He couldn't consentrate on anything, he was annoyed, and now nervous.

Ed slowly looked up at the Colonel. He thought that for some strange reason, he seemed more relaxed, and nicer, if you will. Ed was looking at Roy through the corner of hi eye whenever the waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted to drink. She was young and pretty, but she looked extremely tired and stressed out. She looked exactly how Ed felt.The waitress smiled and waited for them to answer her.

Ed opened his mouth as if to say he didn't want anything, but Maes quickly covered it.

"He'll have a rum 'n' coke, and I'll have a scotch." Maes said quickly, giving a side-glance and a wink. Ed just looked at him wide eyed and thought about licking his hand too, but thought better about it. Roy ordered a beer, while Jean ordered a bottle of whiskey, claiming he had a hard week at work.

About a half hour later, they all had their drinks and most of it was gone, as well as Havoc (A/N: HE'S DRUNK! ACK!) but Ed had yet to touch his drink. He just glared at it.

Roy nudged Ed with his elbow. Ed turned the glare towards Roy, who laughed. "What did the drink do to deserve one of your death glares?"

"It existed." was all he said before they all started laughing (well, mostly Havoc who, at this stage, found everything hilarious).

"Come on, Ed. Just try it. You might end up liking it." Jean Havoc hic-uped.

Roy pushed the glass closer to the younger boy. "Just taste it, and get it over with it."

Ed pushed it away "I. Don't. Drink. Alcohol." He was starting to get angry.

"So what? You'll start someday. Why not now?" Ed sent Maes a glare, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"..No..."

Roy and Maes looked at each other and nodded. Maes turned Ed so that his back was facing him and grabbed hold of his arms. Ed was about scream and fight back, but Roy took his two fingers and pinched Ed's nose shut, and poured some rum 'n' coke down his throat. Jean just sat there watching this happen while he laughed his ass off. Ed swallowed the drink and it felt like his throat was on fire. When Mustang and Hughes let go of Ed, he went into a coughing fit. Roy patted Ed's back.

"Good stuff, huh?" Ed shot a glare at Roy. He had tears in his eyes from coughing so hard.

"What the fuck was that!"

"Rum 'n' coke my dear boy." Maes said smiling. Ed hated the burning sensation but secretly liked the taste. But being as stubborn as he was, he still wouldn't drink the drink.

"Yeah, I gotta pee." was all Jean said before he got up and walked away.

"That was a little more information than I needed to know." Ed replied.

"Well, at least he isn't crying yet..." Roy sighed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Normally by now he's bawling his eyes out about _something_." Maes laughed, "He's hopeless." They all laughed. Without thinking Ed took the evil glass, that was filled with the burning liquid, and took a big swing. Ed almost spit out the drink when he had realized what he'd done, but decided against it. He painfully swallowed the drink and made a disgusted face.

"He likes it! He likes it!" Roy said in an abnoxious, childish tone. Ed went into another coughing fit.

An hour later, Havoc, was crying and barely conscious. Roy had a slight buzz. Maes didn't feel anything (he only had one scotch). And Ed... Ed was, well.. _drunk_. Since he was so small (Ed:OI! Who you - who you callin' hic ah, forget it...) and never drank, it only took one drink and he was done for.

"Alright, I think it's time we took these two crazy kids home." Maes said. Ed giggled like a little girl and fell over onto Roy's lap. Roy was shocked at first, then became scared.

"Oi, oi! Edward! You can't fall asleep yet! Come on." Roy sat Ed up, who hic-uped and giggled again.

"Waffles..." Ed said before going into an all out laughing fit.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get them home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yay, alright. Tell me what you think. I already have half the third chapter writen so, honestly, this one shouldn't take me as long O.o so.. REVIEW! PLEEEAASSEE! yay! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Shit!

_**Woo! I stayed home from school today so I had nothing else to do, so I wrote another chatper... it's not that great.. or long. But then again I'm not feeling to well... . oh well, here it is. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed woke up with the taste of vomit in his mouth and had a throbbing headache.

"What the hell happened...last...nigh- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIVING ROOM!" Ed yelled but quickly regreted it, because his head started throbbing even harder. Placing a hand to his forehead, he walked into the living room, to find Roy Mustang sleeping on his couch.

"Huh?" Roy said in a raspy voice, as he rubbed his eyes and sitting up.

"Wjat are you doing sleeping in my house?" Edward said. He was done shouting for the day.

"Ah, yeah. After last night you were pretty drunk, so I took you home and Hughes took Havoc home. You know you let your... nevermind. Go take a shower, you reek of vomit." Ed just held his head in his hands.

"That doesn't explain why you are sleeping on my couch."

"What? You wanted me to sleep in the bed with you?" Ed blushed, but slightly shook his head no.

"I-I'm gonna go take a shower..." Ed slowly walked away. Roy watched as the younger boy walked into the bathroom. He then brought a hand to his lips and traced them.

_FLASHBACK_

_Roy had a hand around Ed's waist while they walked down the street. Ed was babbing, and Roy wasn't interested until Ed said something that caught his attetion._

_"You know, Colonel. I like someone." Ed snickered. "Yeah, that's right. I like you Colonel." Ed started laughing hysterically. "Shh, sh! Colonel, come here, come here." Roy stopped and bent down lower whenever Ed started tugging on his shoulder. Ed whispered into Roy's ear, "I-I think, I'm gay!" Ed started laughing even harder than before. Roy blushed, but stood up-right and contiued walking toward Ed's apartment._

_When they reached Ed's apartment Roy walked Ed to his door, then welcomed himself inside. Roy wanted to make sure that Ed didn't fall asleep without sobering up a little bit first. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room where he found Ed almost asleep on the couch. _

_"Oi, oi. Ed. Do you drink coffee?" Roy asked bending down and getting a little to close to Ed's face. Ed slowly opened his eyes._

_"Yeah." He said in a sleepy voice._

_"Come on, lets go make some coffee." Roy said standing up and holding out a hand. Ed raised a hand to grab Roy's, but kept on missing. Starting to get annoyed, Roy used one hand to steady Ed's while his other arm grabbed Ed's hand. Roy slowly pulled Ed up. He stumbled and latched onto Roy's waist. In almost slow motion, Ed stood up on his tippy-toes so he was now eye-to-eye with the Colonel._

_"Y-you know.. I've always... I've always liked you..." Ed trailed off on the last part of his sentence as he leaned in and kissed Mustang on the lips. Roy was, of course, shocked at first but then did something that would have normally given him a heart attack: he started to kiss back. Ed started getting into the kiss a little more and licked Roy'd bottom lip, asking for entry. Roy slightly opened his mouth and Ed's tongue began to explore the inside of Roy's mouth. Soon they were fighting for dominance. But before anyone could win, Ed quickly pulled away and ran to the bathroom.Roy heard the younger boy throwing up. _

_' WHAT THE HELL JUST CAME OVER ME!' Roy thought in panic. He hoped that Ed wouldn't remember this in the morning. But then again, he kind of liked the kiss. Roy wondered what it would be like if Ed and him were to... he stopped that thought and began to think about other questions. If Ed did remember, would he acknowlegde it? Would he admit to his feelings again? Would he just use the excuse that he was drunk? Would Ed ever talk to him again? Roy stopped the questions running through his head whenever Ed walked out of the bathroom with tears rolling down his face._

_"Come on, Edward. Let's get you to bed..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Roy found his shirt and put it on as he walked into the kitchen. He started looking around for some coffee. While on his search he also found some aspirin, leaving some out for himself and some for Ed. Eventually, he found the coffee and began brewing it. Roy sat down and just stared at the table, thinking about the events that happened the night before.

Just about the time when the coffee was done, did Ed come out of the shower. He either forgot that Roy was there, or just hoped he was gone because he came out in nothing but a towel around his waist. Blushing, Ed quickly went into his room to get dressed. Roy found to mugs from a cabinet, and filled both of them with coffee. Ed came out of his room with a shirt on his shoulder, and him trying to braid his hair.

"You made coffe?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow, and taking a seat across the table from Roy.

"Yeah. Here's some aspirin for you. Try not to do anything to hard today. Hangover's suck, big time. Um, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Yeah, I'll be going now. See you." Roy said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Mustang!" Ed said, standing up from the table. Roy stopped and turned to face Ed. "I meant what I said last night, but I would recommend you not say anything. I know I won't." Roy looked at Ed with wide eyes. Then he looked at the ground and nodded, then turned around and walked out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy was seriously pissed off. _' Now what?' _Roy thought to himself. He walked down the street toward his apartment. _' DAMN IT! How come he remembered! What am I going to do now? I have to go Central today, and tomorrow. I know he'll be there tomorrow. SHIT! I'm not sure what to do...' _Roy thought on, and on, and on about what he could do to aviod Fullmetal, but didn't really find any way out of it. When Roy reached his apartment, he was more confused than he had ever been in his life. He decided he would take a shower, then probably fall back to sleep.

Roy was just about to get out of his shower when he heard his phone ring. Quickly he grabbed a towel and ran out of his bathroom to answer it.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" but all he heard was the dail tone.

Shrugging, Roy walked to his room, got dressed and grabbed a book off his bookself. Walking into his living room, he stopped and looked at the phone, questioning who could have called, then just hung up. Pushing the question to the back of his mind, Roy went and laid down on his couch and opened his book. He began reading, but wasn't really concentrating on it. His eyes were moving over the words, but none of them made sense. To him, it seemed like he was reading a completely different language. He was thinking about the younger blond. Roy wouldn't even admit to himself that he'd thought about Ed that way since Ed had joined the military. Roy thought again about the next day at the office. He thought about what he might do if he saw Fullmetal, and with these thoughts, he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed was pacing around his house, thinking about what he should do. He was going to call and talk to Mustang about it, but chickened out after the second ring. Now that Roy knew about him, he wanted to say something to the Colonel, but was afraid to know the answer. Ed didn't remember much about last night. He only remembered, being forced to drink, and the kiss. Ed brought a hand to his lips and left it there. He wondered what Roy thought about him now that Roy knew he was, you could say, bisexual. His headache getting worse from pacing, Ed laid down on his couch and thought about what he should do. He needed someone to talk to. Ed sat up when he thought of someone, but regretted it when his head started throbbing horribly.

"Hughes..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, there ya go. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Yup yup. Please review! Yay! **_

_**Oh yeah, and tell me if you find any mistakes! Thanks!**_


	4. Eep!

**

* * *

**

"Hello?" Maes Hughes voice said through the phone receiver.

"Hughes? It's Edward. Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something really important. Do you mind?" Ed asked quickly.

"Not at all my dear boy, would you like to meet me somewhere?"

"Yeah, could you meet me at the bar we were at the other night?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks."

20 minutes later, Hughes and Ed were sitting side-by-side at the bar.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Maes asked, taking a sip of scotch.

"Alright, just warning you, I'm going to say this really quick, so I can just get it over with."

"Ha ha, try not to give me a heart attack there, Ed." Maes laughed.

"Alright," Ed sighed, "I-I have a crush on Roy, and while I was drunk, I let it slip out to him that I do. And I also kissed him and I think he was extremely freaked out about it. And I'm not sure what to do around the office and talking to him and him being my superior and all that. So now that I made a fool of myself, I'm not sure what I should be doing about this." Ed said, taking a breath then, taking a large gulp of the beer sitting in front of him.

Maes and Ed were quiet for a minute. Ed gave a side glance at Maes who looked like he was doing an extremely hard math problem in his head. Ed was about to say something else when Maes sighed and turned to look at Edward.

"I think it would be best if you just left him alone for a little while. You know, just to give him some time to think it over. I'm not sure exactly how he's reacting right now, but I'm guessing he's somewhat confused." Maes paused, taking a sip of his scotch. "How about I'll talk to him tomorrow at work? I won't say anything that you told me, but I'll make sure he's doing alright. And I'll talk to you later in the office about, okay?"

Ed stared at his drink for a little, then turned and gave Hughes a smile, "Sure, sounds like a plan." He looked back down at his drink with a depressed expression. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in front of his face. Ed looked up, but soon wish he hadn't.

"Look at my new picture of Elicia! Isn't she just adorable!" Maes had a huge smile on his face. He was such a family man.

Ed gave a feeble laugh, "Yes, Hughes. Your daughter is adorable." Ed looked at his drink again and finished it off with two gulps.

"Wow, buddy. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." Maes said, slapping Ed on the back. Ed who had just lost conscienceness, fell forward and hit his head on the bar.

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☺☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

Ed woke up on his couch with a slight headache. Figuring that Maes had somehow gotten him home, Ed got up and put on his uniform. Quickly, running his fingers through his hair, Ed began to braid his hair as he ran out the door.

He walked down the sidewalk with his hands shoved into his pockets, staring at the ground. Ed wondered how he was going to pull this off. He always managed to see the Colonel sometime during the day. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't live that far away from Central so he didn't have a long time to think about what to do.

"Maes did say he'd talk to Roy. I'll just sit in my office." Ed said out loud. He walked up the steps and entered the building through the big oak doors. Not paying attention and talking to himself, Ed barely noticed when he ran into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Ed shouted at them. He didn't care what the rank of the person was, who they were, or what might happen now. All he wanted to do was to get to his office and sit there and be bored for the rest of the day. But none of that was going to happen after he looked up after the person he ran into didn't move. Ed started to panic whenever he saw the Colonel Roy Mustang standing in front of him blocking his way. Now panicking, Ed did the first thing that came to mind. Start yelling.

"QUIT CALLIN' ME SHORT!" Ed shouted as he managed to squeeze between Roy and the wall and run to his office.

Closing the door tightly, Ed leaned against it and grabbed the closest thing to him (which happened to be a clock) and threw it at the wall behind his desk. He slid down the door and pulled at his hair.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Ed said in a small voice. He heard a cough, then a voice say, "It's Maes, Edward."

Ed stood up and straightening himself out. When he opened the door, not only did he not see Hughes, but it was the person he just yelled at. Eyes widening, he quickly tried to push the door shut, but couldn't.

"Colonel! I'm busy right now!" Ed shouted.

"Whatever your doing, it can wait!" Roy shouted back pushing the door hard enough to send Ed taking a few steps back. Ed watched as Roy Mustang walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Ed walked over to his desk and leaned against it.

"What do you want, Colonel?" Ed didn't even hear Roy walk over to him. Ed suddenly felt a hand grip his chin, pulling it upward. He only got a glimpse of Roy's eyes before they closed and their lips met. Ed couldn't believe what was happening, but leaned into the kiss anyways. Roy pulled away, and instantly, Ed missed the warmth. They both opened their eyes, Roy slightly blushed, while Ed turned beat red.

"Uh, um. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just – " Roy was cut off when Ed threw himself onto Mustang, making their lips meet again. Ed moved so he was now sitting on his desk. Roy welcomed Ed's tongue into his mouth, while Ed did the same for Roy. Fighting for dominance, Roy tried getting Ed's uniform jacket off and Ed played with Roy's smooth black hair. Ed finished getting the jacket off for Roy, who was having difficultly. He threw his jacket to the side and continued kissing. Roy was about to pulled off Ed's tanktop when:

"EDWARD!" Maes Hughes came bursting through the door. Roy couldn't move, but he slowly turned his head to where Maes was now standing in the door way. The only thing Roy could thing was, 'BUSTED'.

Hughes observed the scene in front of him : Ed sitting on his desk, his fingers all through Roy's hair. Roy standing with his hands on Ed's waist, gripping his shirt.

"Oh! Look what we have here!" neither of them knew what to do. Ed found his voice first.

"Well, hello there, Hughes! What brings you here?" Ed said nervously, blushing fiercely.

"Hm. Nothing now. I see you've gotten it all under control. But… .:pulls out picture:. Have you seen my new picture of Elicia!" Maes ran over to them and shoved the picture in their faces.

Roy who was still in disbelief, finally blinked back into reality to see Elicia drawing on the sidewalk of their home.

"Hughes!" Roy shouted, letting go of Ed, who took the chance to slip off his desk and put his jacket back on.

"Yeah?" Maes said now looking directly at a very angry Roy.

"You're dismissed!" Roy said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, fine, whatever. I'll talk to you later, Ed!" Hughes waved at both of them and walked out. Roy stared at the door, then looked at Ed with a curious face.

"Yeah, he already knows." Ed sighed and sat down in his chair, behind his desk. Ed shuffled some papers on his desk and went to pick up his pen. But Roy stopped his hand by grabbing it. Ed looked up at Roy, startled. Roy held on to Ed's hand as he walked around the desk and pulled Ed into a tight hug.

"C-Colonel?"

"You know. I've always liked you too."

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! OMFG! FINALLY! I hate this school you have to have a REALLY good reason to come down to the library, it sucks. Bah! Oh well! Hmm, I'm not quite sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but it probably will be in like a week or so (my computer will be fixed by then! o yay! Alright. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Good day  
**


	5. Grr!

**WOO! Two chapters in just a couple of days! I'm at my dad's house right now, so I had to type this quickly. If there are any major mistakes please tell me! Okay! The next one should be up before the week is over but if it's not PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Eep! Alright! Thanks for reading and reviewing on my story. Here ya go!**

Even though things were still awkward between the two men, they still wanted to see each other. Ed was becoming extremely annoyed with the fact that they couldn't look at each other without becoming nervous.

A week had passed like that.

Soon enough, Ed was fed up with it. Pacing about his office one day, he started thinking that there wasn't any rush. They didn't need a relationship. No. Ed didn't want anything like that right now. Tugging at his hair, Ed let out a low growl and stormed out of his office. He walked down the hall to where Roy Mustang's office was and knocked loudly on the door.

"Colonel!" Ed said through the door. He heard some laughter, then mumbles then, "Come in!" then a few more mumbles before entering the room. Ed slowly opened the door a few inches, poking his head in. Seeing Roy wave a him a hand meant for him to come inside. Ed walked in, closing the door behind him, and took a seat in front of the Colonel's desk. Ed listened to the conversation he was having on the phone…

"Yes, yes. Alright. No… I'm not…" he paused and looked at Ed. Then said into the phone, "No, I'm sorry, I have something I need to do tonight. Alright, see you." Roy hung up the phone. Folding his hands on his desk, Roy looked at Ed.

"Yes, Fullmetal?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, is all." Ed sat cross-legged and folded his gloved hands in his lap. Roy quirked an eyebrow and stared at the younger boy.

"I'm doing quite fine, thanks." And now, the awkward silence. They usually sat like that until on of them just got up and walked away. But today Ed was determined to stop this.

After a couple minutes of sitting in the silence, Ed finally spoke up. "Roy, I'm sick of this. We can't even be in the same room together without feeling so awkward! Why is it like this?" Ed leaned forward to look closely at Roy. For the first time in a week, they looked each other in the eyes.

Then Roy said, "I'm not sure why. But I do understand where you're coming from. I can't stand it either. So what do you think we should do about this predicament?"

Ed looked at Roy with a curious expression. "What would you like to do?" Ed asked nervously. Roy got an evil smirk on his face as he stood up and walked around his desk to Edward. Ed was becoming really nervous, but he knew he shouldn't be; that was probably one thing that was adding to the awkwardness. Ed uncrossed his legs and sat upright in the chair. Roy leaned down, pulling Ed face closer to his with his hand and held him in a tender kiss. Ed closed his eyes and moaned. Taking this chance, Roy slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth to deepen the kiss. Quickly, Ed opened his eyes and shoved Mustang off of him.

Roy looked at Ed in confusion, as Ed looked to his side. He was blushing, but looked really pissed off.

"Edward…?"

"Roy. This cannot keep happening. If making out is the only way we are EVER gonna be comfortable around each other, then I should never have told you anything! I knew things were going to be different between us, but I never thought that this was all that was going to happen. I came here to talk to you about how we could make this different, but never mind. I'm leaving." Ed said as he got up and stalked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Roy stood stunned but soon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure if he should have chased after Ed or not. But he didn't. He and Ed NEEDED to get over the awkward feeling before somebody else noticed and starts asking questions. The other day, Roy finally admitted to himself that he really does like Ed, a lot, but since he made a mess of things, he wasn't sure what to do now. Then Roy did something he rarely ever does. He called Maes.

"Maes Hughes. How may I help you?"

"You know, whenever you answer the phone like that, you sound like you are working as some sort of secretary or something."

"Ha ha, Roy! What can I do ya for?" Hughes asked happily.

"I'm having some difficulties with life again. Could you help me out?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it on the phone. Could you come down to my office?" Roy asked. He sounded like he was pleading with Maes.

"Sure, boss! I'll be down there in a few." Hughes said hanging up. Roy hung up and sighed. He wondered how his best friend would take it if he found out he was, bisexual? _'Hmm, sounds right.'_ Roy thought to himself.

Roy put his elbows on his desk and plopped his head into his hands. Closing his eyes, Roy thought about what he could do with Ed. He didn't exactly know the boy that well. But before his thought could wander to far, Maes opened the door.

"Hello there, Roy! I'm here to give you some advise!"

"Yes, yes. I know. Sit down, you might need to for this." Roy said gloomily.

"Alright, so tell me. What's been troubling you?" Maes asked as he sat down, slouching in the chair.

"You remember the other day, when you um… walked in on, me and Ed… uh.." Roy started but Maes finished.

"You two, making out, you mean?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. Well, as you can probably tell. I like Edward."

"Yeah, and Edward likes you. I know. So, once again, you've screwed things up and need my help. Quit givin' me that look! Ed came to me after he told you he likes you. He wasn't sure what to do. That's why I didn't die whenever I saw you two." Roy was still giving him a suspicious look, but it soon changed to a more relaxed but angry look.

"Yeah, but now I screwed up."

"Whadcha do?"

"I'm not really sure. He came to talk to me about us, and then things got weird, and I kissed him and he got upset said something about 'not wanting to just make out' and walked out." Roy said, leaning back in his chair, putting a hand over his eyes. "I was thinking I should spend more time with him, but I have no idea what he likes."

Roy paused, and there was silence. Maes was thinking and Roy was dying with anticipation.

"You need to talk to him. You NEED to. Take him out to dinner or the bar again. If you don't, things are just going to get worse for you kids." Maes stood up and began to walk away but stopped and turned slightly to his side and said. "You do know that Ed's father joined the military?"


	6. WHAT!

**Oi oi! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've been really busy lately, with the holidays and my brother coming home . so yeah. Gomen! .**

**Gah! Sorry if this chapter makes like, no sense what-so-ever! I'm really distracted right now. I have a lot on my mind. Eeh... oh well. Here ya go! Hope you enjoy! and Happy late Holidays!**

**

* * *

**

Roy paced outside of Ed's office the next day. Roy thought that it would be best if he was the one to tell Ed about his father. Later on, Maes had told Roy that the Fuhrer surprisingly wanted Hohenheim to work at Central. Roy thought about how Ed would react. Ed would either A) Flip out, breaking things, B) Start yelling and blame it on Roy, or C) Sit down and silently fume to himself. Roy laughed at that last thought. He could never picture Ed doing that. Taking in a deep breath, Roy stood in front of the door to Ed's office and knocked three times.

"Enter." Ed's voice came. Roy opened the door just enough for him to slip in. Ed stood without looking at his desk, he didn't look up until he heard the clicking of boot heels together. Ed looked up and saluted the Colonel. "Colonel." was all Ed said before he sat down and continued working on the papers that were on his desk.

"Fullmetal. I have something really important I need to discuss with you. But..." Roy took a couple steps towards Ed's desk. Ed didn't look up, but he said, "But what Colonel? What's so important?"

"I don't know how you'll take this..." Roy hesitated. Ed was getting annoyed.

"Just spit it out, Roy! It doesn't matter how I'll take it, just tell me already!" Roy stopped in mid step, and took a half step back. He looked down and the thoughts of how Ed was going to react popped back into his head. 'It's A, I know it.' Roy sighed and looked up at Ed who was finally looking at the black haired man, with an annoyed expression.

"ROY!" Ed slammed his hands on his desk, standing up. Roy's face stayed blank. Ed was pissed off. He was already mad at the Colonel, and it wasn't exactly like his day was going good to being with.

"Fullmetal. Your father, Light Hohenheim, has joined the military-" Roy was broken off when a lamp landed at Roy's feet and heard Ed shout "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT COLONEL!"

"FULLMETAL! I'M NOT FINISHED!" Roy had balled his hands up into fists, digging his nails into his palms. Ed was working on Roy's last nerve, as he was for Ed. Ed stopped throwing things and glared daggers at the older man.

"The Fuhrer has assigned him to work here, in Central. BUT!" Roy shouted, cutting Ed off before he could say anything. Ed closed his mouth and continued to glare at the Flame Alchemist. "You will most likely not be assigned any missions with him, since he is not as high a rank as you are. But I cannot promise you on how often you will see him." Ed sat down and huffed like a small child that couldn't get what he wanted. Ed was pissed beyond belief. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his so-called 'father' suddenly coming back into his life. Ed leaned back in his chair covered his eyes with his automail hand.

Roy studied the younger golden hair boy. He could tell that Fullmetal had been under a lot of stress. Roy had noticed earlier that Ed had bags under his eyes. He also noticed that Ed wasn't smiling as much, and when he did smile, it seemed sad. Ed was never good at covering up his emotions.

"Edward, I'm -"

"Get out, Roy..." Roy did a weak salute and walked out of Ed's office, closing the door quietly behind him. As soon as Ed heard the door click shut, he let one tear roll down his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed went home from work early that day, saying he wasn't feeling well. He slowly walked home, letting the cool air of autumn surround him. Ed stopped walking as an old lady holding a shopping bag passed him. He looked up at the darkening sky. 'It's gonna rain today...' Ed put his automail hand out, as if to catch something, but the 'something' never came. Ed out his hand down to his side and sighed. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and walked down the street, watching his feet take him home. He was suddenly very depressed. He thought about how Al would have reacted if he knew that their father was now suddenly back in their lives. Ed stopped walking when he realized that his feet had taken him to the graveyard where Al was buried. Ed sighed again. He walked through the gates and towards Al's gravestone. Ed stopped when he came within a few feet of it. He read the gravestone aloud:

Alphone Elric 1900-1915 Loving friend and brother.

"Hey Al. I just kind of wondered here." Ed said numbly as he stared at the stone. "Guess who's coming back? That bastard that we sometimes call 'dad'." He said, sitting Indian style on the ground. "Yeah, somehow he joined the military. I'm not sure how he got in when exams aren't until spring. He couldn't have gotten in unless he took them last spring and just, never told anyone. Oh well. I'm going to try not to think about it so much..."

Ed leaned over and picked off some of the weeds that were covering the headstone.

"You know. I've been thinking. I know that I promised I'd get you your real body back. But isn't it that we are all like how you were in that suit of armor?" Ed leaned back, straching out his legs and leaning on his hands. "I mean. Everyone dies, and then your body gets decomposed by the earth. So basicly, everyone in the earth is just a soul, temperally using the bodies we have. Weird isn't it? Everyone is just like how you were. Only you did have things to hold you back, like, eating, or sleeping. Nothing like that ever applied to you. You had an advantage that nobody else did, and neither one of us realized that. Heh, how stupid of me..." Ed said, sitting up, pulling his knees to his chest. He heard thunder, then suddenly felt light rain hit the top of his head.

Ed didn't say anything for a while. He just sat infront of Al's grave, getting hit by the rain. He began crying, softly, as not to let the rain know that he was slowly breaking down. Inside out. Ed stood up and said, "I miss you brother. I'll come see you soon." He slowly walked away from the graveyard. It began raining harder as he walked down the street to his house.

When Ed reached his apartment door he heard his phone ringing. "Shit.." He said quietly and quickly tried to unlock his door. When he finally got the door open, he didn't even bother taking off his shoes and went to go answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Edward?" came a familiar voice. Ed gave out an annoyed sigh.

"Roy." he said, irritation dripping from his voice.

"Please, please don't be angry at me!" Roy begged. Ed was accutally a little taken aback. Since when did the Colonel beg?

"What the hell did you do this time?" Ed asked, while attempting to take off his soaking wet and muddy clothing.

"It wasn't what I've done, it's what I'm about to do."

"Oh really? Ow! Damnit!" Roy confused. Those four words where the only thing he heard before he heard a bunch of crashing sounds and a few curses.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Ed said breathlessly. Roy chuckled.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy said, trying to hide the laugh that started to emerge.

"Eeh, nothing.((A/N: he fell and dropped the phone when he tried to take off his shoes. .)) What were you saying?" Ed asked, forgetting to use his irritated tone.

"Um, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go out with me sometime. You know, like, on a date."

"What?" Ed said, before dropping the phone again, cursing.

* * *

**So, was it okay? Sorry it took me forever to get this up. I should have the next chapter either tonight, or in a few days ;; gomen, gomen. I'll probably write more tonight and tomorrow. Please don't kill me! Eh heh heh. Okay. Please review! Thanks for reading my really strange and crappy story!**


	7. Ack!

**Weet! alright here's another chapter...

* * *

**

"Um, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go out with me sometime. You know, like, on a date."

"What?" Ed said, before dropping the phone again, cursing.

"Yeah, I mean. We, uh..." Roy trailed off, thinking of how to put everything they've gone through in simple words. "We should just spend some time together. So how about it? Tomorrow night, you and me?"

Ed hesitated. He thought about it. "Uh, um. Sure, I gueeesss!" Ed said, falling over for the thrid time into a puddle of mud from his boots. 'DAMNIT, that's enough of that.' He thought to himself. Ed stayed seated this time and grabbed the phone again saying, "Colonel, I'm having a little trouble at the moment, how about I just talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't kill yourself Edward!" Roy said, with a slight laugh. Ed rolled his eyes, even though Roy couldn't see him, and said, "Good night, Roy."

"Good night." Ed reached up and put the phone on its cradel. Ed sat Indain style and put his face in his muddy hands. "What did I just agree to?" Ed questioned himself. Of course he liked the Colonel, but going out on a date? That's a little strange, but yet... Ed lowered his hands to reveal an evil smrik on his face. "This could turn out to be quite amusing..."

Roy hung up the phone, then questioned his own sanity. He liked Ed and all, but he wasn't sure if he could really just do that. "ARRRGH!" Roy said aloud, pulling at his hair. He confused himself. Roy scared himself even more when he started agruing with himself.

Roy got up from his couch and started pacing. "Okay, alright. No problem. This is fine. No, this is a good thing. Yeah. We can spend some time with each other, get to know each other, and maybe, get to know each other better in a different way..." He stopped pacing and looked wide eyed at the ground. "NO NO NO NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?" He pulled at his hair again. "I can't be thinking about that just yet! I mean. Isn't this illegal?" Roy began pacing again. "I mean he's what, 16? And I'm 23. That's..." Roy counted on his fingers. "...a seven year difference! HOLY SHIT!" He said, slightly tripping over a leg of his couch. He sat down. "Oh god, what have I done?" he said covering his face with his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at work, the air was heavy and awkward, and everyone could feel it. Ed was pacing aroung his office, thinking about how he should aproach the Colonel. While in the Colonel's office, he was doing the same thing for Edward. Roy gave up pacing first and marched his way to Ed's office. Ed wasn't paying attention when the Colonel opened the door, and stood in the doorway. He watched as Ed paced around the room, hands folded behind his back, head down. Roy couldn't help but snicker at Ed's apperance. Ed happened to hear this snicker and turned to look at the dark haired man in the doorway.

Ed got angry, "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Ed blushed whenever Roy walked in and chuckled, closing the door behind him.

Roy suddenly became very serious and looked at Ed. "Are you alright? I meant to ask you last night. You seemed really upset whenever you left yesterday. Is everything okay?" Ed who was standing a few steps away from Roy, looked down at the ground with a small, sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess. I've just been thinking a lot is all." He said, still not looking up.

"It's not like you do that often..." Roy said under his breath.

"What did you say!" Ed asked, furious. Roy just laughed at the overreacting boy. Ed quickly said, "So what are we doing tonight?" Roy stood shock still. And Ed didn't realize he said that until he looked at the shocked expression on Roy's face.

"Uhm, I'm not quite sure yet, but I have some things in mind. So I'm not gonna tell you, I just wanted to see if I picked you up at 7 o'clock tonight. If that would be alright?" Ed looked at Roy with eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Why aren't you gonna tell me?" Ed said taking a small step closer to Roy. Ed looked up at Roy with pleading eyes. Roy couldn't help but smile at the younger boy. He just looked so cute, just like a little child begging for something in a candy shop.

Roy smiled evilly, "Nope, I'm not gonna say!" Roy said, folding his arms across his chest, looking away.

Ed crossed his arms, and made a 'hmph' sound. "You didn't answer my question, baka." Roy looked down at Ed who was giving him an 'I'm smarter than you and your an idiot for not listening' look.

"Umm, what did you ask me?" Roy asked. Ed sighed.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"You'll find out later tonight. I'll be at your place at 7 sharp. 'Kay?" Roy said, turning around and walking to the door.

Ed took a step toward Roy. "Wait! Just a minute!"

Roy turned around a little, opening the door. "Alright! See ya then!" then he quickly disappeared behind the closed door. Ed stood there and stared at the door for a little, then relaxed and said quietly under his breath, "Baka..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed looked at his clock. 6:58. Damn, the Colonel should be here soon. Shit. Ed thought as he paced infront of his clock some more. _What the hell did I agree to! I don't wanna go on a date with Roy! Wait, I take that back. I do want to, but I'm nervous. What if I do something stupid? Ah! Damnit!_ Ed thought, pulling at his hair. He looked down at himself and wondered if he looked nice enough. He was wearing his normal black, tight pants with a black tanktop with his red coat over top. Basically what he wears any other day when he isn't at work.

"EEP!" Ed jumped whenever he heard the knock on his door. Ed cautiously walked over to his door and opened it. And there stood Roy Mustang. He wore dark brown pants and a white button-up shirt. _No, I didn't dress up enough. Or at all for that matter..._ Ed thought kicking himself mentally.

"So, um, you ready to go?" Roy asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Uh-huh." Ed said stepping out into the hallway of his apartment building, closing the door behind him. "So have you decided where we are going?" Ed asked, finishing up locking his home. Roy just took a few steps forward and said, "Yeah."

"And where might that be?" Ed asked using his smart-ass tone, just to get on the Colonel's nerves. Roy turned and gave Ed an evil smirk.

"It's a surprise." He said with a wink, then contiuned walking. Ed seconded-guessed going on a date with Mustang, but then thought how fun it could be torturing Roy, and spending all his money. Ed ran a few steps to catch up.

"I hate surprises! Can't you just tell me?" Ed pleaded.

Roy gave a side glance toward the shorter boy. "Nope." Ed started to become irritated. "Come on! Just tell me!" Ed moaned.

"You are such an impatient child!" Roy said, knowing that this would set off the little blond.

"WHO YOU CALLING A CHILD!" Ed shouted at the taller man.

"Thank you for proving my point." Roy laughed. Ed huffed and crossed his arms, but contiued to walk next to Roy.

Roy had taken Ed to dinner and a play, which Ed throughly enjoyed. After that, they decided that they were going to go to the bar and have a few drinks (well, one drink in Ed's case, haha). They picked a booth and sat down.

"So, why is it that Hohemheim is going to be in Central? Why not East City?" Ed wined to the Colonel.

"I'm confused about this myself, to tell you the truth." Roy pushed some hair out of his eyes. "I just know that the Fuhrer wanted him to work in Central. He made sure that Hohemheim had a place to stay and everything. It's baffeling why the Fuhrer would take so much care in your father." Ed shot Roy a glare as to tell him never to treathim and Hohemheim like father and son ever again. "Oh well. Just don't lose yourself whenever you do see him. I want no unnecessary bloodshed, understand?" Roy said seriously.

"Yeah yeah, I understand. Heh..." Ed smiled evilly, and began plotting Hohemheim's death, without bloodshed.

"Quit plotting things Ed, they aren't gonna work."

"Oh yeah, how do you know?"

"Because I know you, and I know that you don't have it in you to kill anyone."

_Damn, he's right. But that doesn't mean I can't get revenge... on both of them..._ Ed thought wickedly, and began plotting revenge on both that bastard and the other bastard. Their drinks arrived and Ed stopped plotting.

"Hey Roy?"

"Hm?" Roy said into his drink.

"I haven't seen Riza Hawkeye around. Did she go somewhere?" Ed asked before taking a small sip of whatever it was Roy ordered for him.

"Oh? You didn't know? She quit the military and got married!"

"What! When?"

"Um, the exact date I'm not sure of, but about a month ago. She eloped. I'm the only one that knows she got married. She called me to apologize to me." Roy looked down at his drink with a small smile.

"Why did she apologize?"

"She thought I was in love with her. In a way I was." This hurt Ed a little, but then Roy finished with, "But that in that kind of way. I looked at her like a younger sister, just making sure her older brother wasn't doing anything stupid, or putting himself in danger."

"I know what you mean..." Ed said quietly. Roy mentally threw himself against a wall and started beating himself. He should have known that saying something like that might make Ed sad. Seeings how Alphonse was the same way. "But hey, at least you don't have a gun pressed at your forehead all the time." Ed chuckled. Roy laughed.

"Haha, I guess you're right." Roy said, giving Ed a smile. Ed moved his folded hands so they were out on the table. Roy moved his own hands until they were just about on Ed's, when:

"ROY MUSTANG!" Roy looked up to see two of his friends, Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?" Ed, who had moved to be facing Maes and Jean who were behind him, said. Both Hughes and Havoc looked at Ed in shock. They looked between Ed and Roy, then they looked at each other and Havoc said, "Uh, Ed?"

"Yeah, Havoc?" Just then, the bell on the door rang as it opened. Roy, Ed, Maes and Jean, all turned to see who had just entered. Ed sucked in a deep breath when he saw his father walk into the bar.

* * *

**Eep! Okay here's the seventh chapter! Man! That took me forever to write, but that's okay because I got my computer back! Yay! So now there should be more chapters coming. I've already started the next one! So yay! Please Review! Okay! Thanks for reading my story this far! And thank you for all the reviews!**


	8. Ooh!

** Woo! Two chapters in two days! wow... alright!  
**

**  
_WARNING!_ THERE WILL BE ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, AND I MEAN ADULT CONTENT! (haha, I've always wanted to say it that way. But really, there will be major yaoi in here!)

* * *

**

Ed watched in shock as the person he hated the most walked into the bar. Hohemheim walked in a few steps towards where Maes and Jean were standing, but froze when he laid eyes on Edward. Ed and Hohemheim froze, staring at each other with widened eyes. Roy, Maes, and Jean were all afraid of what was going to happen next. They all knew that Ed had a short fuse, and Roy knew that Ed had seriously been plotting something against Hohemheim. None of them moved, no one knew what to do next. Hohemheim took a few steps closer, opening his arms out, as if he was expecting a hug from someone.

"My son, you look so grown up."

Still, nobody moved. Roy and Ed sitting across from each other in a booth, Maes and Jean standing up, closer to Ed while Hohemheim stood a few steps away from everyone. Everyone could have guessed what Ed was going to do, if they hadn't been in shock. Ed's face changed from shock, to anger.

"You bastard." Ed stood up and faced his father. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"But, son..."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME YOUR SON! WE HAVE NO RELATION WHAT-SO-EVER! I DON'T KNOW YOU! IN FACT, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU KILLED MY MOM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ed took a couple steps closer to Hohemheim and spit in his eye and stormed out. Maes, Jean and Roy looked from the door, to Hohemheim to each other. Roy stood up, whispered something to Maes and chased after the pissed off blond.

Roy ran outside, looking up and down the street, thinking of which way he would have gone. He looked to his left and saw a person wearing a red coat, sitting on the sidewalk, back against a lamp post, knees drawn up to his chest. Roy slowly walked up to Ed and saw that his small frame was shaking. Probably with anger, Roy guessed.

"I hate that bastard, more than you can imagine. He's nothing to me." Ed didn't even look up to see if it was Roy he was talking to. Roy sat next to him.

"Was everything you said back there true? Did he really kill your mother?" Ed just nodded his head. Ed put his forehead on his arms.

"He didn't really _kill _my mother, but he left and that made her depressed, which eventually did kill her." Ed's muffled voice came. They sat there in silence, occasionally hearing or seeing a car pass by. Almost 20 minutes passed before Roy stood up.

"Come on, Ed. Let's get you home." Roy stood in front of Ed and offered his hand. Ed looked up and took Roy's offered hand. They walked all the way back to Ed's house, hand in hand, fingers entwind.

Ed welcomed Roy into his home, and took off his shoes, coat and gloves.

"Coffee?" Ed asked, walking towards his small kitchen.

"Yes, please." Roy hestitated. "Edward...:" Roy walked behind Ed to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Ed asked looking over his shoulder for only a second before going back to making the coffee for the two of them. "What is Roy?"

Roy sighed and gathered all his courage, looking at the table he said. "I know it's none of my business but maybe you should tell me how Al died. I mean! If you're ready to talk about it, that is..." Roy looked over at Ed who was looking to his left side, at the floor. He had a small, sad smile on his face.

"To tell you the truth. I don't even know. I was barely conscience when it happened. I passed out right after that. I can't even tell ya who did it." Ed glanced at the Colonel and then went back to finish making the coffee. Roy got up, walking over to Ed and wrapped his arms around the blond. Roy was hugging Ed so that Ed's back was at his stomach.

"R-Roy? What are you doing?" Ed stuttered, putting down the hot liquid he was just pouring into two mugs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Roy said, nuzzeling his head in Ed neck. Ed putting his hands on the older man's arms.

"It's okay. It has been a while since Al died, and I still can't remember how he died. That bothers me."

Ed turned around in Roy's arms and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist. They didn't say anything. Roy just leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Ed's lips. Ed's kissed back. They soon snaked their tongues together, feeling around the inside of each other's mouths. Ed pushed on Roy a little, making him take a few steps back. Ed managed to lead them to his room without breaking their kiss. Falling down on his bed, Ed pulled on the front of Roy's shirt, making Roy crawl ontop of him. They continued their kiss. Roy untucked Ed's shirt, pulling it off of him in one quick move. Ed had began undoing the buttons on Roy's shirt but quickly became irritated and just ripped it off. Throwing it to the side, Ed ran his hands over Roy's back. Roy took his lips off of Ed's and began working down Ed's neck, leaving a hickey. Biting, sucking, licking, teasing, kissing. Roy worked his way down Ed's chest, stopping once or twice to play with Ed's nipples. Working his way down further, Roy began to undo Ed's belt. Ed moaned as Roy's hand brushed over Ed's hardening groin. Hearing that moan made Roy want to torture the boy a little more. He began to go slower in taking off Ed's tight pants. Roy undid the rest of his pants with his teeth. Rubbing his chin against Ed, making Ed thrust up his hips a little. Roy pushed them back down as he slowly took off the pants, leaving Ed in his boxers. Roy smiled and crawled up to give Ed a small but passionate kiss on the lips. When Roy pulled away he noticed the boys breathing had become heavier. Roy laid kisses down Ed's stomach before he finally pulled down Ed's boxer's, revealing Ed's hardon. Ed breathed in hard when Roy threw his boxers to the side. Roy moved his hand and gripped Ed. Getting a twist from Ed, Roy slowly began moving up and down Ed's shaft. Ed moaned loudly. Roy began licking the tip of Ed's groin. Recieving another loud moan from Ed, Roy took Ed's entire groin into his mouth. Ed thrusted up his hips when Roy did that. Roy moved up and down, sucking hard, making his mouth and hand move at the same time. Ed twisted and moaned. Ed held back a scream as he came into Roy's mouth. Roy licked the cum off his lip and swallowed. Roy smiled wickedly, and crawled up to kiss Ed again. They snaked their tongues together. Ed was thought that that had been the best orgamism he had ever had. He was tired, but wanted more.

Ed pulled away from Roy, looking him straight in the eye and said, "Fuck me."

Roy got off Ed and took off his pants and boxers. Ed rolled over and got into position.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy asked as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Yeah..."

Roy postioned himself at Ed's enterance, and quickly thrusted in. Ed bit back a yell. Roy held onto Ed's waist, letting Ed get used to the feeling. "Keep going!" Ed panted. Roy began thrusting in and out. Soon enough they both began to enjoy it. Roy pulled out the hair tie in Ed's hair, letting it fall over his back and shoulders. Ed and Roy were covered in sweat before Roy said, "I'm coming!" Roy pulled out of Ed as he came onto Ed's leg. They both were breathing heavily. Ed fell onto his stomach, exahasted. Roy laid next to him, laying a hand on the small of Ed's back. Ed was breathless, covered in sweating and shaking. Roy got up and pulled on his boxers before pulling the blankets from underneath Ed. Roy got under the covers with Ed, and pulled Ed so that he was on his side. Roy moved closer to Ed and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Edward Elric." Ed smiled before he fell asleep.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Please forgive me! I can't believe I just wrote that... . oh my... Umm.. please review! I'll love you forever! yay! alright, thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter up soon!**


	9. Arg!

_**Erg! Sorry this took so long to write! But here you go, another chapter! Weet!

* * *

**_

Roy had fallen asleep with Ed in his arms. Roy marked that day as the day they started their relationship. Roy was thrilled about it, so was Ed, but he was a little worried, too.

"I'm just saying, things around the office. You know. It'll be a little weird. And we're not going to tell anyone for a while right?" Ed asked nervously.

"Why? You embarrassed?" Roy said, putting a hand on the kitchen table, looking Ed eye-to-eye. Roy lifted at eyebrow at Ed who blushed and quickly took recovered.

"N-no! I'm not! It's just that things with your job. I mean! You've always been such a womanizer, and now suddenly, BAM! You're gay! It'll put everyone into shock!" Roy laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, I guess you're right. But still, we should tell Maes. I mean, that we're, you know, together."

"Yeah, I understand, but we should keep it quiet for a little while. But do you think Maes will keep quiet?" Ed asked, worried. "I mean, not saying anything bad about Maes, he just talks a lot. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Roy sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. After taking a seat next to Ed he said, " It's just, he's my best friend, he'd like to know." Roy took Ed's flesh hand into his own. Roy moved his hands around Ed's one. Ed smiled softly, thinking about how he hoped that the feeling he was having right now never went away. _So this is what love feels like..._ Ed thought to himself. They sat like that in a comfortable silence before Roy let go and stood up. He stretched and said, "Well, I guess we should get ready for work... Bleh!" Roy and Ed laughed when Roy made a face of disgust. "Heh, I have to go home and get my uniform."

"Alright. Damn work..." Ed said with a sigh, he was still extremely tired. Ed put his hair in a ponytail and thought '_Good thing it's Friday, I won't have to go in for two days'._ Roy left, and Ed slowly got ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Work was really slow and annoying for Edward. It seemed like everyone wanted him to do things for them, so that they could slack off. The blond was becoming more and more irritated each time someone came into his office to ask him to do something for them. Trying to hind from everyone, Ed walked out of his office to the Colonel's. He reached the door and knocked twice.

"Come in!" he heard Roy's voice say. Ed opned the door and walked into his office. Roy was accutally working on some papers. He had his head down low and was staring at the paper and occasionally writing something on it. Roy looked up when he heard the door click shut.

"Hey there, babe." He said, looking back down at his papers. Ed sunconiously blushed at the word 'babe.'

"D-don't call me that!" Ed said loudly, walking over to a chair infront of Roy's desk.

"So what's up?" Mustang asked, not looking at Ed. He just continued to read and write some stuff down. "And since when do you wear your hair like that?" Roy glance up at Ed. Ed put a hand on the back of his head, feeling his hair. He forgot that it was in a ponytail.

"Since today." he said flatly.

"So what do you need? I'm accutally working right now, unlike someone..." Roy said, writing some else onto the paper.

Ed glared at Roy. "I've been working my ass off. I've been doing work for everyone else in this building!" Ed slumbed down into the chair. Roy laughed at him.

"Well, since you are doing everyone else's working, why don't you do mine?" Roy laughed again. Ed became angry. "Like hell I will! I'm not everyone's bitch!" Ed leaned down in the chair again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's right, because you're _my _bitch." Roy said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Uh huh, sure whatever floats your boat, Roy." Ed sighed and leaned his face on a hand. "I'm hungry. Take me somewhere to eat." Ed randomly said. Roy looked up from his paper and stared at Ed. Realizing his own hunger he said, "Alright. Let's go."

They went to a local resteraunt and ordered their food. Of course, Ed had to cause a scene when the waitress began hitting on Roy. They ate and talked about random things like, work, and how Riza is doing, stuff like that. Roy did everything he could to keep the topic off of Hohemheim, who began work in Central that day. They finished eating and walked back to the office. They said their goodbyes, Roy promising to give Ed a ride home that night, and they went back to their offices. Ed walked to his office, noticing that the door was slightly ajar. He walked slower to the door. When he stepped inside the door, he went to sit down, but realized that there was somebody already in his chair. Ed closed the door and kept his back leaning against it.

"What are you doing in my office, Hohemheim?" Ed looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at the man that was supposed to be his father.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all. I haven't see you in so long, I thought we could make up for that time lost." Hohemheim asked, putting his elbows on the desk, with his face in his hands.

"No. What does it matter to you, anyways? Since when have you cared about me?" Ed didn't look up. He was already to punch a hole in the door, or punch his father in the face.

"I've always cared." Hohemheim sounded concerned, but Ed didn't believe it.

"Huh! Yeah right!" Ed looked up at the man with a fierce glare on his face. "If you cared at all about us then you wouldn't have left in the first place, right!" Ed growled looking back down at the floor. There was a pause between the two. Hohemheim spoke first.

"Where is Alphonse?" Ed's eyes went wide. "You two were always together. Did something happen?" Hohemheim asked, sounding interested, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Get out." Ed said quietly, trying to control his anger.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Hohemheim asked, leaning forward a little bit on the desk.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Ed shouted, sending Hohemheim a death glare from hell.

"Not until you answer my question." Hohemheim said, not backing down. Ed continued to glare.

"As a higher rank than you are, I'm ORDERING you to get out of here!" Ed shouted. He opened the door and pointed out. Hohemheim stood up and began to walk over to the door. He stopped in the door frame. Turning, he said, "Edward, Yo-." But was cut off when Ed slammed the door in his face.

Ed, throughly pissed off, walking over to his desk, and fell into his chair. The small blond covered his eyes with a gloved hand. He took a few deep breaths before his anger subsided. Edward went to go do the paperwork that had been laid on his desk when he saw a small note writen in red ink. Ed picked up the note and read it.

_"We will talk again soon. I have questions that need answers._

_I need you to answer them." _

Ed ripped up the note and threw it in the waste basket.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the car Ed was quiet. Roy was becoming uneasy. It wasn't normal for the Fullmetal boy to be quiet.

"Edo? Why are you so quiet?" Roy asked, glancing away from the road to look at Ed.

"Hm? Oh. Um... my _father_ came to visit me in my office today." Irritation and vemon was dripping from his voice.

Roy's eyes got wide and gave him a side glance. "And what happened?"

Ed sighed and told him about the agruement and the note. "Roy. I don't want to see him and if I do, there will be bloodshed. There's only so much I can do before I lose it." Roy sighed.

"Alright. I'll do what I can to keep him away from you in the office, but outside, I can't do anything. It's not my place." Roy gave Ed a smile, trying to make him feel better. "Come on, I'll take you to my house and I'll cook you dinner."

Ed smiled. "You. Cook?" Ed laughed. "I can't see that." Roy laughed with him.

"I can cook. Very well if I do say so myself."

"Then that isn't saying much, is it?" Ed said sarcasticly.

"Oi!" They both laughed as Roy drove to his house.

_**

* * *

Gawd. Sorry that took forever. I've been really busy, running this place and others and whatnot and whatnot. Oh well. There ya go.**_


	10. WTF!

**_Rawr! Sorry this took me forever. Writers block sucks! Gah, oh well. I finally thought of something so here it is. It's really weird and tell me if I have a lot of mistakes or it doesn't make sense! Okay. _**

**_Thanks to all the people who reviewed!_**

**_On with the chapter!_**

* * *

Hohemheim stood infront of three dark figures. "Are you almost ready?" he asked, impatiently. 

"Yes, all we need now is the boy. I have you spoken with him?" A female voice drawled.

"He thinks Alphonse is dead. That's all I could get out of him. But that's alright. It'll all come together in the end." Hohemheim said wickedly.

"Good. I can taste the freedom now." A male said, you could hear the evil grin in his voice.

"Now now, not so fast. This may take some time." Hohemheim said, but stopped when a wicked smile played across his lips. "Or we could just speed things up. Let's see how this plan works..." The three other figures came closer to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A month had passed since Edwards talk with Hohemheim. Ed saw Hohemheim maybe a couple times a day, and he couldn't stand it. Whenever they passed, Ed's father would try to talk to him. Most of the time Ed just ignored him, and occasionally Ed would glare at him. The smaller blond was starting to become extremely annoyed. He didn't want his _father _around. Sometimes Hohemheimwould come into Ed's office and begin to ask him questions about his mother or brother and lately Roy.

It hadn't been long since Alex Louis Armstrong found them in a interesting postion in Roy's office. Havoc found out and locked Roy and Ed in a broom closet. They didn't stay there long until Ed smashed open the door and began chasing Havoc, automail blade and all. Fury, Maes, Armstrong and Mustang all stood and watched. Finally Roy became tired of Ed screaming. So now, pretty much everyone knows about the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists being a couple. Some were supportive, some backed away.

"See, things around here aren't that bad are they?" Roy asked as they walked back to Edward's office from lunch.

"If you're talking about around the office, then yes, they are." Edward didn't look at Roy, but his expression showed that he was angry, or annoyed, maybe both.

:"Why? A lot of people seem to be okay with it." Quirking a brow at Ed, Roy gave him a curios look.

Ed gave him a glance before saying, "Yeah, okay. SOME people are. But not ALL."

"Oh great, what happened this time?" Ed seemed perfectly fine before they got back to Head Quarters. Now he was just being a jerk-face.

"Because now my _father_ knows and is questioning me constantly! He comes into my office all the time asking me about it!" Ed was red-faced with embarrassment and anger. Roy looked at him wide-eyed.

"Does he really ask you about your sex life? I mean..." Roy trailed off. But before he could finish Ed finshed for him.

"Yeah. He really does. He's asked about a MILLION times why I like guys over girls. It's ridiculous, and I hate it!" The blond crossed his arms over his chest in a pouting way. Roy sighed and put an arm around Ed's shoulders. Roy didn't know what to say to the blond so they just walked the rest of the way in silence. Edward watched his feet, making it look like he was hanging his head in shame. Roy looked at him in concern but didn't say anything. When they reached his office, Ed looked up at the older man. "I think he's got something against me."

Roy looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Ed shook his head and looked back down at the ground. "I'm not really sure. It's like he doesn't wanting to be the dotting parent that he says he wants to be." Ed looked back up at Roy. "It's more like he hates me or - ah, nevermind." He put a hand on the doorknob.

"Edward... what-?"

"It's nothing, Roy. Don't worry about it." Standing on his tippy-toes he gave Roy a kiss on the lips. "I'll talk to you later." Ed turned around and walked into his office, closing and locking the door behind him. Roy whispered, "Yeah, see you." and wondered why Ed would lock the door. Shaking off the thought he began to walk away. He walked a few steps before he heard something break and a muffled scream. Turning around he went straight to Ed's door.

"Ed! Are you okay? Ed!" Roy knocked on the door fierecely. Not getting an answer, Roy tried the doorknob but remembered that it was locked. Kicking open the door he looked in the in just enough time to see green locks of hair fall out the window.

"EDWARD!" Roy ran to the window and watched as a dark figure jumped from the second story window and ran off carring Edward. Roy began to panic. He looked around the room, it looked like there had been a huge struggle. Chairs were turned over, paper thrown everywhere, object broken. He thought about what to do. Suddenly, the dark haired man turned around and ran out of the room yelling for Hughes and Armstrong.

"Colonel! What is it?" Maes Hughes asked. Hearing Roy's frantic screaming, he quickly got out of his chair to meet Mustang in the hallway.

"I-I need your help! Ed... Ed, he's..." Roy tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell happened Roy!" Maes was becoming impatient.

"Kidnapped!"

"What the fuck?" Hughes thought the Colonel was playing a joke on him. Kidnapped? What the hell!

"Do I _need_ to explain it to you?" Roy said, his voice was filled with vemon and irritation. Maes shook his head quickly. "Then let's get going!" Maes went to move but was quickly stopped when Roy grabbed his arm.

"We need to get Armstrong as well. Find a random person, anyone and tell them we need to get out a search party, or something. Maes, I think a homunculus took him..." Maes nodded and quickly shot off to find someone to send the news around. Roy went to go find Armstrong. Roy just hoped they could find the little blond soon.

When Ed came to, he was in a dark, dreary looking room. He was laying on his side with his hands and feet bound behind him. He became very angry at the figure standing in front of him.

"Envy! What the fuck is this about?" Ed growled. Envy just stood there, he didn't look down at the boy, he didn't move or flinch. He just stood there, blank expression. The blond became angrier. "Answer me, god damnit!"

"Exquivalent exchange." A deep voice drawled behind him. Ed froze. The owner of the voice bent down and leaned over Edward, staring him in the eye.

"Hohenhiem!"

"Yes, '_son'_..." Hohenhiem began to stroke the hair out of Ed's face. Ed had started to shake due to anger, and fear. Hohenhiem looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Awe, it'll be such a shame to get rid of something so beautiful, huh, Envy?" Envy didn't move. Ed glared daggers at the man leaning over him. He spit blood into the man's eye. "This _again_?" Hohenhiem wiped the spit off his face and wiped it on his pants. He stood up. Towering over the small alchemist he growled, "You shouldn't do that to your FATHER!" Hohenhiem kicked Ed in the stomach, making him cough up some blood. He stepped over Ed, making sure to step on the boy's side before completely steping over him. Without turning around he shouted, "ENVY! Get the brat ready, oh yeah." He stopped walking, still not looking behind him, "and make sure Edward here get's his 'surprise'."

Envy turned around so that his back was now facing Ed. Edward took this chance to try to reason with the homunculus.

"Envy! Envy... what is he talking about? What's going to happen?" Envy walked away from the boy, shaking his head.

"Lust! Gluttony! Come on... let's get this over with. Oh yeah! Make sure you bring the 'surprise'." The shape shifter turned around and gave Edward an evil smile. "Well Mr. Fullmetal Runt, you're going to have quite a shock. Just don't die before we can use you to make us human." Ed's eyes widened.

"What do you mean! Become human? Envy!"

"Now, now, Envy. Don't frighten the boy to much." Lust said with a wide grin on her face. She walked into the room with a person holding onto her arm, Gluttony right behind her. The person was wearing a full body length black cloak with the hood up, covering their entire face, in the shadow. Ed noticed that their hands were bound in front of them. Gluttony began drooling.

"Lust, can I eat him?" Gluttony licked the drool off his lips.

"No no, you know better than that. He's a big part of our plans." Lust coolly said. She stroked the arm of the person she was holding on to.

"What are you planning on doing! What plans! What does Hohenhiem have to do with any of this!" Ed shouted. The hooded person looked up, their eyes still covered. They took a step closer towards Ed's voice. Lust looked at the hooded figure in question. "What are yo--" Lust began but was cut off.

The hooded figure took another step closer to Ed's still body. Lust followed after him, giving him a glare they couldn't see. They stopped and the person said something, but it was very quiet.

"Nii-san..."

* * *

**_Oh no! I left a cliffy! Eep! Please don't kill me! Alright. Haha. Ed got kidnapped! Alright. Review and tell me how I did! Okay. Good day!_**


	11. End

**_Geh._**

**_I DO NOT own FMA... although I wish I owned Ed and Envy... mwhahaha... who knows what kind of destruction one can cause with those two by their side... pounders_**

**_Oh well... Here's the last chapter.

* * *

_**

Ed's breath hitched. He stayed still. fearing that if he made but a single move, that figure would go away. Envy looked behind him at Lust and the figure.

"You said he couldn't talk!" the homunculus shouted. Lust shrugged, her eyes wide with fear. It's not every day you see one of the most ruthless killers shudder in fear. Ed was lost for words. He didn't want to believe that he was here, that is _father_ was controlling the homunculi, or that the hooded figure just called him 'Nii-san'. Ed closed his eyes. _Roy.. please, save me..._ the blond desprately thought.

Envy walked over to Lust. "Oi, Chibi-san." Ed opened his eyes. Envy got the most horrible grin on his pale face. "Here's the surprise that bastard was talking about." Envy pulled down the hood. Ed's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"ALPHONSE!"

* * *

The Colonel had told the men their orders: they were to find the Fullmetal Alchemist, bring him back to Head Quarters, and kill the man that took him. 

"Do you know where they might be?" Alew Louis Armstrong asked, standing behind the Colonel.

"Not really." Roy answered. "But I have an idea..."

* * *

"ENVY!" Hohenheim's voice rang out. "What the hell are you doing? Get you're fake asses in here so we can get this over with!" He sounded pissed. Envy's sadistic smile faded and became a glare, then his face became blank. Lust looked between Envy and the door that Hohenheim's voice came though before pulling up Alphonse's hood, and linking arms with him once again. Lust began to walk toward the door, Gluttony not far behind her. Envy watched them leave; Ed watched Envy. 

Before the blond could say anything, Envy stepped up to Edward, and stomped a foot on Ed's side, making him gasp in pain. Envy bent down, a foot still on the teens side, and looked into Ed's eyes.

"Oi. Chibi-san. I'll make a deal with you..."

"Now listen here boy." Hohenheim spat at Edward. "You are to do as I say and only one person will lose their live so that four more can gain lives."

Ed looked up at the man standing beside him. "You mean...?" His eyes traveled to Alphonse who was still hooded.

"Yeah. He's just barely living. He's blind ya know. Can't see a damn thing. But you can change that, and all you have to do is lie in the middle of that there circle." Hohenheim pointed to the fansy and well-drawn circle on the floor.

"Why... are you helping them!" Ed shouted up at his 'father'. "And what the hell did you do with the REAL Alphonse!" Ed was furious. Everyone could see it, Gluttony had even taken to hidding behind Lust and Alphonse, occasionally peaking his head out to see what was happening. Hohenheim laughed.

"That _is_ the real Alphonse!"

Ed glared hell at him. "The Al I know was killed before my eyes!"

"The one you thought was killed was really him!" Hohenheim pointed at Envy, who's face was still blank, trying to mask the anger and fury behind it. "Envy here transformed into your hollow shell of a brother. Then, oh no! You don't remember what happened next huh?" The homunculi master laughed again. Ed's glare intesified. "I knocked you out right before it happened. Well, Lust 'destroyed' the blood seal on the armor. Huh? Am I right? You didn't see the blood seal whenever you found the armor I made for you did you?"

Ed didn't move, tears threatened to fall, but he held them in his eyes, hoping that the bastard standing over him wouldn't notice. Fortunatly, he didn't. "So why did you give Al his body back?"

"Awe, come on. I'm not that heartless! I wouldn't kill my own son without giving something in return now would I? I did what you failed to do, and since you said that you'd do _anything_ to get his body back, you get to give up your life for him." Hohenheim smiled wickedly. It was sickening to see him smile like that. Hohenheim bent down and grabbed Ed by the upped arm. When:

"Edward! NOW!" Envy shouted before lanching himself at Hohenheim, knocking him over. Ed pulled his arms apart, making the already lose rope break. Picking the rope up, the blond clapped his hands together and place them on Hohenheim, making the rope snake around his fathers ankles.

"What the- mpft!" was all Hohenheim could make out before a rope formed around his mouth.

**/Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Lust lead Al and Gluttony out of the room. Envy watched them leave; Ed watched Envy. Envy walked over to the small alchemist. Stepping on him the homunculus said, "Oi, chibi-san. I'll make a deal with you..."

"And what might that be?" Ed said with vemon dripping from his voice.

"Let's get something straight, chibi. I hate you, and you hate me. But I hate that bastard even more. So I'm gonna help you get out of losing your life, as long as you promise to finish what he starts."

"What was planning to do with Al? Is that really Al?" Ed's voice was shakey from the pressure Envy was putting on his side.

"Yeah, he'll probably tell you all about it whenever we go in there. But we have to hurry. Is it a deal? You get to keep your life and little brother, as long as you use him for the sacrafice."

"For what?"

"He's making the philosopher's stone. Using you would be great for it, but I want to see him die, as I become human." Envy's eyes glinted at the thought of seeing that bastard die.

"Alright, I'm in. What are we going to do?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\End/**

Lust and Gluttony looked at them in shock. Hohenheim was struggling against them. Envy tied his hands in the same manor as Ed, so that his hands were apart so he couldn't perform alchemy.

"Envy! What the hell do you think you're doing! We need him to become human!" Lust shouted at them, fear and anger in her usual lifeless eyes. Gluttony pulled on the hem of Lust's dress, getting her attention. Lust looked behind her at Gluttony.

"What are they doing to master?" he asked in his innocent tone. She waited for the green haired homunculus to answer her.

"ENVY!"

"SHUT UP!" Ed and Envy shouted together. Envy dragged Hohenheim to the center of the transmution circle, where he began to beat the living shit out of him. The blond stood at the side of the circle, examining the room.

"Envy if you don't stop soon, he'll die." Ed said in a soft voice, only loud enough for Envy to hear. Envy looked down at their 'master'. His face was bloody and bruised, and a puddle of blood laid at the homunculus' feet. He shrugged and walked out of the circle. Edward sighed and took one last glance at the homunculi and his almost lifeless brother. He turned around and looked at his barely consious father. Taking a deep breath, he clapped his hands together and said, "Have a good time at the Gate, father."

* * *

Colonel Mustang along with Maes and Alex Louis came to an old warehouse. Citizens had told them that they saw a man carrying a blond boy on his back, and pointed him in the direction they were going. Coming to a dead end, Roy figured that this would be the perfect place for the homunculi to hide, since it had long been abandoned. 

"How 'bout it, Colonel? Shall we take a look?" Maes asked, pushing up his glasses. The three began to walk towards the building when they saw a blue light come from one of the side windows. Roy broke out into a run. _So that's what they were planning. _Roy thought, running fast. Pulling his gun out, he shot the lock on the door, opening it. he brust though the door, Maes and Armstrong not far behind.

"FULLMETAL!" his voice echoed off the empty walls. Not getting a responce He quickly went to lighting the room, and found a few doors. He ran along the walls, listening for any sound. When he came to the door furthest from the door they had entered, he heard someones voice. Without hesitace, he opened the door. The scene he saw shocked him.

Three of what were the deadliest homunculi, now were young children, unconsious. Edward was kneeling on the floor, holding someone close to his chest.

"Edward!" His voice was not above a whisper. He couldn't make his voice sound any louder. He walked over to where Edward was kneeling and knelt next to him. The blond looked up at the dark haired man whenever he felt a hand run along his cheek.

"He's alive." Ed said between sobs of joy. He smiled brightly at Mustang. "He got his body back and he's alive." Roy looked down at the person laying in his lovers arms, and sure enough, there was a 15 year old version on Alphonse Elric laying in his arms. Roy had tears in his eyes as he looked at the teenager.

Roy pulled Ed to his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay." he said as he began to sob lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 'homuculi' were finally turned into humans and placed into a foster home, where they got adopted into happy families. They had no memory of being homunculi, but that was for the best.

Alphonse ended up being okay. He lived with Winry and Granny Pinako in Resembool. While Edward and Roy lived happily in Central City.

Nobody knows what happened to the Philosopher's Stone, or Hohenheim. But then again, nobody really cared.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**_The end! How did I do? Heh. I was going to make another chapter but I thought 'eh I don't know what to put in there.' So I summed up every thing at the end. I didn't reread this chapter, so there might be a lot of mistakes. Oh well. I hoped you like it! This is the first fanfic I've ever finished O.O wow. okay. I'm done here. I hope you enjoyed it. Good day! heart_**


End file.
